


Know Your Origins

by YourGalNini



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off Origins Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Found Family, Genocide of a race offscreen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, I've always wanted to tag that, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No beta we die like endermen screeching our lungs out, Nothin to much for yall, Panic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Uhhh but no Techno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalNini/pseuds/YourGalNini
Summary: Each of them have a different story. Each different story brought them togethor. Each different story allowed them to make memories togethor.And so, they'll fight for eachother.////His heart races and beats like the rhythm of frenzied wings, roaring and crying in his ears. Echoing, it consumes him shouting, screaming and pleading for him to do something just like they did. Just like before he can't respond, his throat is raw and his lips dry. A steady pulsating is radiating from his head and dizzying him. Reality comes rushing back to him, pushing him out of his trance and slapping him across the face like the wind does on a frightful day were storm clouds gather and glare. He's in the eye of the storm now with no one to help, they're gone and he's alone. He's alone. Oh God he's alone-
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaborative fic between me and SlisaArtz SA/Slisa Games (Twitter/Wattpad) are making. This is posted here on ao3 and wattpad.
> 
> This chapter was made by Slisa and we hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Any comments are appreciated!!!

His heart races and beats like the rhythm of frenzied wings, roaring and crying in his ears. Echoing, it consumes him shouting, screaming and pleading for him to do something just like they did. Just like before he can't respond, his throat is raw and his lips dry. A steady pulsating is radiating from his head and dizzying him. Reality comes rushing back to him, pushing him out of his trance and slapping him across the face like the wind does on a frightful day where storm clouds gather and glare. He's in the eye of the storm now with no one to help, they're gone and he's alone. 

He's alone. 

Oh God he's alone-

With a stumble and all the rage that is left in him he cries out one more time, "No! Please stop!" 

The young avian struggled to break from his captors grasp on his arms however his efforts were futile. They had a strong steely grip on him. His blue eyes darted between his captors as they smirked at him. Bits of his Blonde hair stained with blood from a wound coming from his forehead, one he had gotten trying to fight back. 

How? 

They were only human.

They shouldn't have this much power.  
The 'leader', he'd like to think, walked up to him slowly with a menacing grin. Just his face was enough to scare anyone. The scars on his cheeks mixed with his fierce eyes and balding head? Yep, definitely. Not to mention the man's ripped body. He had no shame in showing that, seeing as his shirt was sleeveless. All of the men there seemed to have the same taste in fashion. Some had swords at their sides, used to kill the avians that took a shot at fighting them, others arrows strapped to their backs, the same arrows used to shoot down the avians that took to the skies.

"You're the last one. And to think you tried so hard to fight us. And look at you now," he said. The avian boy gritted his teeth as he glared at the human. He was right. All his friends, neighbors, family. They had been killed before his eyes. All killed, and feathers stripped from their wings.

Their wings.

Their most cherished part of them that they would never defile. Now was just a skeleton of what they once were. And now, he was going to be plucked by these humans.

He's just a kid. Why was this happening?  
Why hadn't anyone seen what was going to happen?

Their village was a floating village. A lovely village that floated high above a mountain, surrounded by clouds. A village where everyone was nice to each other and treated one another as if they were all one large family. Where Mr.Burns made enough bread to feed everyone for a week, where he and his friends played tag and had races. How did no one see these humans building up to them?! 

"You hybrids always think you're above us humans cuz you can do stuff we can't. But look at your kind now. All dead for the world to see."

He walked behind the avian grabbing one of his small white wings. Without a second thought, he grabbed a bunch of feathers and ripped them off. Instantly, all the avian felt was immense pain shooting from his back as it flowed through his entire body. He screamed. Their wings were part of them. Not only that, but they were sensitive and held power. Just from his feathers being ripped off, he felt himself grow weaker. His captors must have noticed, because they began laughing.

Humans are evil creatures.

His feathers were pulled off again. This time, on his other wing. He screamed again. He started to feel like he was about to pass out. More of his feathers were plucked. He started to feel weaker and weaker.

The humans seemed to find his pain humorous, as they continued to laugh at him.

After a while, they finally stopped. But he was weak.

"Let him go. He's not going anywhere. No way he can fly with those wings of his," he heard the leader say. He felt his arms drop as they were let go. He fell to the ground.

They had let him go.

He could escape.

But he was too weak to.

He cursed at himself mentally for being so weak. If he could just, find enough strength to leave.

But that bastard was right. There was no doubt in his mind that his wings were damaged. There would be no way to fly away. But, he needed to try to get away.  
There was only one thing he could do.

"Sir. He's not breathing," one human said. The leader moved to look at the child.

"Hm. I guess he really was weak. Just pulling his feathers out killed him. Well. That was the last one. Our work here is done. next stop, the Elytrians. They'll never know what hit them," he let out a cackle. his men followed suit. they got their things and began to leave.

The child let out a gasp breath as he slowly sat up. 

He couldn't believe that had worked!  
Humans were so stupid.

Who knew living this high would allow him to have such strong lungs.

He looked around. They were, in fact, truly gone.

The child slowly brought himself to his feet. That proved to be difficult however. He was still weakened by the loss of his feathers. But he couldn't stay there for long. He didn't know if they would come back or not.

"So the boss was right. you really were faking kid,"

His eyes widened as he turned around slowly to meet the owner of the voice. One of the humans walked from behind a nearby tree. One of the sword lackeys. 

"I'm impressed though. You managed to hold your breath for that long. I guess i shouldn't expect much less from an avian. But you're only a child. And you're weakened right now. One hit should do the trick," he said with an evil grin, ripping his sword from the sheath at his side.

He knew it had to be too good to be true. He had hoped that he could escape with his life. But here he was. About to die.  
But he couldn't give up now. So he dashed as fast as he could to the nearest edge of the floating island.

"Oh no you're not getting away that easily kid!" the human started chasing him. He would catch up eventually. But what else could he do.

He needed to try.

As he neared the edge, he spread his wings.

They probably wouldn't work, but he'd rather that than die to these humans who so ruthlessly killed his kind.

He jumped.

The human jumped too.

They both began to fall.

The child tried desperately to flap his small damaged wings. They wouldn't take him up.

He was going to die.

The human was screaming as he plummeted to his death. The child would soon meet the same fate.

He stopped flapping his wings and closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. But.  
It never came.

The screams of the human were suddenly cut, making the child flinch. The human was most likely dead.

So why didn't he also die?

Slowly he opened his eyes. He was indeed falling, but. His decent was not as fast as before.

He was falling, but slowly. Almost as if he were gliding. His wings were extended outwards. they may not be able to allow his the power of flight, but, they weren't too badly damaged that they couldn't be used in this way. He felt a tear go down his face.

He was alive after all.

Finally landing on the mountain his home once floated over, he fell to his knees. He was still weak. That probably wouldn't change for a while. He needed food to at least help him feel a bit better. The human that had fallen with him was indeed dead, sprawled out on the ground in his own blood. The child felt sick to his stomach at the sight.

"So your truly are alive huh,"

The human from before.

The child however, didn't care. He now knew his way out. And so, without looking at the humans behind him, he stood, ran to the edge of the mountain and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream tears itself from his lungs as he wakes banging his head against the hard cold floor. His throat is in agony as he desperately tries to shut himself up between the sobs that pour out of him and he scrambles to a sitting position. 

Immediately he moves his hands to his wings, he needs to know if it was real or not and a larger more uncontained cry emerges when he grasps them. 

Broken and limp they fall, a mesh of skin, bone and feathers barely hanging on. He tightens his grip in them closing the appendages around himself and for the first time the child - Tommy - truly looks at them. 

He's disgusted. 

They're completely and utterly ruined, his once white feathers now grimy and torn. They're ripped haphazardly and the only other thing beside the greys and blacks is the red. 

Small splotches of dried blood mock him where his blood feathers are broken and dangling. 

Angrily he hits at them, ignoring the way it sends racks of pain down his spine and the way it makes him scream more. He hits again and again and again yelling curses at the humans that did this. 

Eventually exhaustion takes over and he's lying in the dirt where he had made his bed for the night, shadows from looming trees engulfing him. 

A small growl whispers in the silence from his stomach and he knows he has to move. 

He's been constantly gliding and running the last week in this forest sending constant looks to the burning village that sat like a halo above the mountain. 

He's had a few run-ins with the humans but he's been able to get away from them with relative ease but now with greens and browns surrounding him he has no way to get away quickly if they surround him. 

With a few pops of his bones and a stretch of what was left of his wings he gets up and starts wandering picking a random direction away from the mountain and starting his trek. 

He tries to ignore how hungry he is. 

Slowly he makes progress. 

He spends hours upon hours walking his feet now sore and bruised. Every now and again Tommy found his attention drawn to the smallest of noises, stilling like a deer in headlights. He would stare and hold his breath for it only to be some forest creature and not the humans. 

Relief always flooded through his veins. 

Eventually he comes to a clearing, a small break from the gnarled dark oaks that have been covering him. For a few seconds he takes in the small plains, it's overgrown with weeds reaching upwards and flowers waving brightly at him. 

What really gets his attention is the hut at the farside. 

It's small and stout, made from the chocolates of the forest and cobble. It's almost comforting how much it reminds him of home but he knows right now it's the furthest thing away. 

He could go around the clearing, it would be simple enough and he wouldn't risk anything except a small whine makes him pause. Rather quickly he finds the source. 

A cow lies in the weeds, it's skin a cracked brown like mud with whites barely visible. It sounds hurt by the way it makes noises and Tommy makes an idiotic choice. 

Crouching low in the grass, he keeps his wings pressed against himself as he approaches. He finds the creature surrounded by supplies. Bandages, bottles of water and a few herbs are scattered on a blanket next to it as if someone was trying to help it. 

Slowly he reaches out to the wounded thing, pausing whenever panic groans comes out of it. Soon his hand is on a wet nose and it licks his hand almost affectionately and for the first time in days Tommy smiles. 

"Sorry I can't help you." He whispers it and the cow looks at him like it understands. It's comforting. 

It reminds him of his cow plush he named Henry that's probably ashes now. 

He's pretty sure the mammal is too hurt to help despite the bandages wrapped around its stomach, blood is blooming now on it. 

He sighs tiredly and starts to take the supplies, he might as well he needed it more than the cow did now. He wraps the blanket around himself tying it in places to create pockets and stuffs the herbs and water in, and gets ready to start using bandages before there's a yell. 

"THIEF STOP-" 

And before Tommy even processes anything else he's fleeing, out running the shouts and heavy footfalls. 

Stumbling through bushes and leaping over roots he smiles at his small accomplishment. Maybe he could live like this stealing from the humans until he could get his own against them. 

And he grins and gives a small whoop flipping of the figure that is now just a silhouette at the edge of the forest. 

He still runs for another hour just to make sure that the figure decided not to follow. 

Soon he finds a comfy spot and desperately uncorks the water and drains it. The liquid is cool against his throat and he drinks until only small drops fall. 

His stomach groans again and he scowls at it and the growing dullness. He starts to chew on the herbs, they're metallic tasting, almost sour but he still swallows them hoping it tricks his stomach. 

Of course though Tommys mind had to be superior enough to see through the weak trick and his stomach groaned again. 

"Okay, okay geez I'll get food soon" he's pretty sure he's going mad already talking to himself. 

It's fine though. 

Tommy is fine. 

Tommy is not probably the last member of a race that's been slaughtered. 

Tommy isn't alone at all. 

Tommy hasn't lost his ability to dive and twirl and be free in the light and blues of the sky. 

He chokes back a sob gripping his arm to stop himself. There's no point crying, he has to survive now. Survive for them. 

Revenge. 

He settles into a lull that's akin to sleep before a loud snap brings him back to his senses. 

His eyes snap open and he's immediately looking into green eyes. Green eyes that happen to be glowing and his first thought is enderman especially since this being towers over Tommy. 

Except when he scrambles backwards and hits his head hard against bark he sees a blur of pale skin and windswept brown hair that seems fluffy. 

The person, how the hell is this a person, looks concerned then annoyed at Tommy who is now trying to kick at the guy. 

"Okay kid, just calm down-" 

He doesn't, quite the contrary now as he stands up and takes steps backwards ignoring the way the world spins. He finds a rather large looking stick and picks it up waving it at the man. 

"Okay you little piece of-

He swings it. Hard. 

He's satisfied by the small grunt of pain and he goes to swing again while the guy stumbles except when he does the guy is not there anymore. 

Tommy blinks as he stumbles forward feeling like he's passing through something akin to water and he falls onto the floor shook. 

Dazed he looks up to see the thing has reappeared and now stands above him kicking away the stick that left Tommy's hands. 

"Y'know this is really why I hate humans" He sighs and continues to look down on Tommy. He goes to speak again but before he can two things happen at once. 

One he's cut of by someone yelling, Tommy thinks they may have said Wil? 

Second, Tommy tries sitting up but instead is greeted with darkness as his head feels like it has practically bursted open. 

His last thoughts are a mess of pleading with any god listening and swearing at the green eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuhh Wilbur Pog?
> 
> This chapter was by meh XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this late-  
> Maybe...... HOPE Y'ALL AINT SO MAD.  
> I got vaccinations the other day and ive been bleh the last couple days.

With a small flap, he folds his wings behind him and smothers them with the weight of his dark Cloak. Sunlight soaks him, sifting through the windows of the wooden Inn he's been staying in for the last few days. A shrug of the shoulders the fabric is secured hiding his extra appendages giving him a slightly bumped back. Humans were fickle things and didn't like the sight of them.

Phil takes a deep breath and double checks his bag: it's full of supplies and newly stocked potions. A deft swing and its on his back digging slightly into his prized possession and he's walking out the room. He leaves the Inn quickly giving a small nod to the man that cleans glasses.

Soon enough he's outside again. The blue expanse of the sky peering down at him as fresh air hits him.

He's free again.

Time to get moving.

A complicated dance begins as he walks through the early morning crowds of the just opened markets. Smells of spices and crops invade his senses, the smell of fish and metal mix in as well. The steady beat of hammer falls can be heard just over the chatter of humans and he feels comfortable enough to let his guard down.

Not enough to not be ready to grab his sword hidden underneath greens if anyone tries to approach with any malice.

He's swept away in the currents and hums happily as he exchanges some gold for bread and munches on it. He was planning on once he got far enough from society to head east, some interesting developments were happening there from what he's heard.

A small bump pulls him out his thoughts as some kid stumbles into him and he finds a tug at his lips as he looks down.

"Why hello there, mate"

He's young, maybe four with tanned skin and cropped brown hair and two blue orbs that peer up at him. The kid mumbles a hello and Phil can't help giving the kid a coin and ruffles his hair before sending him off to a group he sees trying to call the kid over.

He checks his pockets for a lack of anything and finds nothing taken as he looks back at the kid who's disappearing into the crowd.

With a small chuckle he carries on moving through the people until he finds himself at the outskirts where it was more dispersed. 

That is where he meets the women from yesterday on the edge of the forest with a haunted look in her eyes. She looks up from her pacing when he approaches and some hysterical laugh bubbles up from her lips. 

"You're finally here, good. I can give you 20 gold now and the rest after you bring the wings of the foul creatures." she offers the money out with a shaky hand. 

With a small frown he takes the money "Do you have an amount of how many there is?" 

" A clan full" 

He sighs and slowly massages his forehead. It was gonna be a long day then. 

A few days ago he came here looking for supplies, instead he found a village being haunted by Phantoms and had been helping out with the lone ones. This woman had come to him yesterday speaking about a huge amount in the forest, so the plan was to kill them, get money, get enough to be able to enter the big human cities and take off to one. 

He might have to rethink flying tonight. 

A small curt goodbye and he's of, trudging through the gnarled forest floor instead of soaring over through the blue. Instead of feeling the cool of the wind pushing against feathers and the water vapour that entangles into his skin and makes him smell of petrichor. 

He's skysick. He's never been good at being grounded for too long, old habits die hard and certainly his love for flight never would. 

Darkness starts to encase him as the canopy becomes thicker, the smell of earth and ancientness becomes thicker. A small movement and the cloak is undone and wings spread out around him, their feathers a mixture of soft greys that melt into blacks. 

Another ancient thing has entered this place. 

The forest seems to bend away from him, revering him yet fearing him. He was used to it by now. 

A catch of silvers and purples in the distance and he's found the nest and pauses. He could be smart about this and take them out one by one or could even set up traps around the place. 

But he lacks patience right now. 

And it would take too much time. 

And he hears a yell. 

Human. 

His instincts are kicking in before he even knows what is happening, his sword is unsheathed. A deep crystal blue blade rings out as the first comes, it glints with the same mock amusement the sky does when a storm is on its way. 

It would be right. 

Like a hurricane Phils wings spread and shield him from Phantoms diving as his sword meets any that get too close. Swirling and twisting, dancing and grinning he takes them out almost effortlessly. 

The grin fades when he hears the human tone again and he's looking at some kid he hadn't realised was there before. 

Well kid was a bit of a stretch, he looked early twenties but hey if you've lived as long as he has everyone seems like a kid. 

Slowly he approaches the boy who whimpers, he's lanky, a pale thing and curled up into a ball. Brown fluffy hair covers his face and the cries grow as Phil approaches. 

"Hey mate, I'm here to help" 

The head whips up, and okay how the hell had he not heard Phil beforehand and the screeches of the ghoulish being's. Those thoughts are left immediately when green eyes that shine like emeralds and writhe like poison meets him with uncontained raw pain. 

///

"WILL-" He shouts the name and immediately he's met with green eyes full of mirth and annoyance. Anger and amusement. Pain that's been dulled by days full of laughter. 

Wilbur is standing above some blonde haired kid that has a deep crimson running from some wound on his head and his eyes are immediately meeting Wilburs again. 

"What the fu-" 

"I would like to first say that all injury this child has was performed by his own stupidity." 

Phil kneels down checking the pulse of the kid and starts getting bandages out from one of his packs. 

"Second I would like to say the little brat probably deserved it, tried jumping me with a stick." 

Phil uncorks a potion a second later after the checking the wound over decreeing it deserves more treatment. 

"Third before you ask yes I used my abilities, I know you said not to Phil-" 

"Mate it's fine, don't apologise. Now help me with him" 

He's greeted with a grunt. 

"Wil-" 

He finds Wilbur helping by taking the bottle from him and putting it down the kids throat. 

"Geez are you trying to drown him?" 

Wilbur slows down slightly "Phil why are we helping some human kid? We could just move on and be there already-" 

"Because Will we have morals and you kinda knocked him out." 

He yells that it wasn't him but Phil isn't listening and already scooping the small child into his arms, he's too light. He makes the mental note to give the kid some of their rations when he wakes. 

" Phil, don't tell me we are taking him back to camp. Phil. Phil please don't ignore me. PHIL. WE BETTER NOT BE TAKING THE CHILD." 

Hes already on autopilot walking at a quickened pace, trying not to jostle the kid. For a moment light blue irises meet his, they're soft and tired. They remind him of storm clouds and lightning with the mixture of grey and they're full of pain. 

Pain. 

Green ones from years back flash before his mind and he's looking back at Wilbur who's sulking. 

"Yes we are taking him." 

He looks down at the eyes that watch him blinking dazed before he shushes the kid when he tries to speak. Whispering to the child, he nurses him back into a sleep that he hopes is painless with the potion pumping through his system. 

Pain is a familiar thing and he hopes to spare the kid anymore of that. 

He's done it once before and hell he'd challenge the skygods if they dare oppose him doing it again. 

"You may be the wisest person I know but God Phil you get so stupid when you see a child." 

A small chuckle escaped his lips. 

He knows, oh skygods he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO POG?  
> Some Phil and Wilbur stuff and Tommy being the most silent ever because he's knocked out. 
> 
> This chapter was wrote by me, any comments will be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HUMANS WHO MADE IT THIS FAR. This is a collaborative fic between me and SlisaArtz SA/Slisa Gamer (Twitter/Wattpad) that we decided to post here aswell as Wattpad. We hope you enjoy it, it's based of the new Origins Smp and uhhh any comments would be appreciated!!
> 
> This first chapter was written by the lovely Slisa.


End file.
